Ein Königreich für ein Pferd!
by Lacrima Draconis
Summary: Mythologie einfach erläutert und erklärt. Heute: Wie kam Odysseus doch gleich auf die Idee mit dem Pferd? [komplett]


Disclaimer: Mit Homer habe ich wenig zu tun und seine Werke gehören ihm und nicht mir. Aber dank der künstlerischen Redefreiheit habe ich das Recht, mich schamlos an seinen Charakteren zu vergehen, was ich auch sogleich tun werde. Tirihö!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Lager der Griechen, später Abend]  
  
„Was ist denn nun das Problem?"  
  
„Das Problem?? Das Problem ist Agamemnon!! Das müsstest du doch am meisten von allen nachvollziehen können!"  
  
„Gerade deshalb wundert es mich, dass DU das Thema aufgreifst. Ich dachte bis jetzt immer, dass er dir so zugetan ist."  
  
„Darum geht es doch! Odysseus erfinde dies, Odysseus plane das, Odysseus schlachte jenen, Odysseus hier, Odysseus da, Odysseus blah – ICH HALTE DAS NICHT MEHR AUS!!", schrie der in letzter Zeit wesentlich schneller gealterte König seinem treuen Freund Achilles ins Gesicht.  
  
„Seit beinahe zehn Jahren hocken wir hier und jeden Morgen kommt er zu mir ins Zelt und jammert mich voll! Oh weiser Odysseus, was sollen wir tun? Oh weiser Odysseus, wie können wir Troja einnehmen? Oh weiser Odysseus, wie spät ist es? Oh weiser Odysseus, wie gewinnen wir den Krieg? Oh weiser Odysseus, wo geht es hier zum nächsten Bahnhof?"  
  
„Jetzt beruhig dich doch mal. Setz dich hin, entspann dich, trink einen- wie nennst du die Dinger?"  
  
„Wodka Martini, geschüttelt nicht gerührt. Da wäre ja schon das nächste Problem. Er sagt ich sollte lieber weniger trinken! Der Alkohol wäre schlecht für meine Denkfähigkeit und er wäre doch so angewiesen auf meine strategischen Ratschläge. Gerade gestern hat er meine letzte Flasche Ouzo eingezogen. Bei Dionysos, womit habe ich das verdient?"  
  
Nachdenklich sah Achilles den verzweifelten Herrscher an. Normalerweise war er es, der sich Ratschläge von ihm holte, aber diesmal würde es wohl anders sein. Und er erinnerte sich an seine Zeit als Holzschnitzer und an seinen Arzt, der in großer Sorge um seine Leber war...  
  
„HA!"  
  
„Ha?", fragte Odysseus verzweifelt und sah zu Achilles auf.  
  
„Du brauchst einfach ein Versteck für deinen Alkohol. Ich steckte einst in einem ähnlichen Dilemma und half mir, indem ich meine Spirituosen immer in ausgehöhlten Möbelstücken versteckte."  
  
„Das ... das ist brillant! Aber wo kriege ich auf die schnelle ein passendes Möbelstück her?"  
  
„Nun, es ist vielleicht nicht das schönste Objekt Griechenlands, aber ich habe erst gestern beim Pokern eine hölzerne Pferdestatue gewonnen. Die schenke ich dir gerne. Du musst sie lediglich noch aushöhlen."  
  
„Das werde ich auch noch schaffen."  
  
„Nun dann, abgemacht?"  
  
„Abgemacht. Ich danke dir, Achilles!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[zwei Wochen später]  
  
Athena United hatte die Fußballweltmeisterschaft gewonnen, wie eine Brieftaube den Griechen zwitscherte. So waren alle mit viel Freude – und viel mehr Ouzo – erfüllt und feierten ausgelassen.  
  
Auch Odysseus hatte sich eine paar scharfe Sklavinnen geschnappt und war mit ihnen in seinem Zelt verschwunden.  
  
„Nehmt Platz, meine Damen. Wisst ihr, neulich habe ich ein philosophisches Werk verfasst, welches ich Kamasutra nenne. Nun halte ich euch für sehr belesen und würde ausgesprochen gerne eure Meinung zu diesem Schriftstück hören."  
  
Ja, Aphrodite schien wieder einmal ihre Hand über ihren glücklichen Schützling zu halten, und dies Nacht zu einer besonders langen zu machen...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[am nächsten Morgen]  
  
Etwas schiefer als sonst aber dennoch pflichtbewusst standen die zwei Wachposten am Strand und sahen in die blaue Ferne.  
  
„Hey, Odol?"  
  
„Was denn, Kajal?"  
  
„Siehst du es auch?"  
  
„Mein Blick ist glasig, doch lass mich genauer spähen."  
  
Und als Odol dann genauer spähte, sah er es tatsächlich. Das Pünktchen am Horizont. War es ein Vogel? Oder gar ein Flugzeug? Für ersteres war es dann doch zu groß und zweiteres schied ohnehin aus. So konnte es sich nur um eines handeln...  
  
„Ein Schiff!!"  
  
„Aber was sollte ein einzelnes Schiff hier wollen? Noch dazu, wo es sich doch inzwischen sicher herumgesprochen hat, dass wir hier Krieg führen."  
  
„Was sollen wir tun?"  
  
Nichts. Nichts außer abwarten. So lange, bis das Segel des Schiffes deutlich erkennbar war.  
  
„Aber... aber das ist doch-"  
  
„Unmöglich!"  
  
„Schnell! Zu Agamemnon!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[wenig später, im Zelt des Odysseus]  
  
„ODYSSEEEEUUUUUUUUS!!!!", schallte es durch das ganze Zelt.  
  
Verschlafen schob Odysseus ein paar Sklavinnen zur Seite, stieg über ein paar andere hinweg, gelangte schließlich zu seiner Kleidung, streifte diese über und wandte sich sichtlich gereizt an den Eindringling: „Was willst du diesmal wieder, Agamemnon? Ich habe dir gestern gesagt, dass ich noch keine Idee habe, wie wir Troja einnehmen wollen und-"  
  
„Hast du Verstärkung angefordert?"  
  
Ein paar politisch besser informierte Sklavinnen und Odysseus selbst warfen Agamemnon einen verblüfften Blick zu. „Ob ... ob ich was??"  
  
„Hast du Verstärkung angefordert? Oder Unterstützung in irgendeiner anderen Form?"  
  
„Was? Nein, wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
„Da hat ein Schiff angelegt."  
  
„Ein Schiff??? Hier?? Jetzt??"  
  
„Ja. Und seine Flagge trägt das Wappen Ithakas. Das rosa Wappen Ithakas."  
  
„Mein Wappen??? Rosa??? Und-"  
  
Odysseus stockte, als ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz traf. Keine Niederlage in diesem Krieg hätte so schlimm sein können wie das...  
  
„Oh nein."  
  
„Was ist? Sind das Feinde? Verräter? Odysseus, sprich doch??"  
  
Doch statt einer Antwort sank Odysseus nur leichenblass auf den Boden und sah sich verängstigt in seinem Zelt um.  
  
„Odysseus, willst du schon wieder den Irren spielen? Glaub mir, das hat das erste Mal nicht funktioniert und das wird es jetzt auch nicht."  
  
„Raus!"  
  
„Wie bitte?"  
  
„RAUS!! SCHNELL!! Ich muss aufräumen! Ich ... ich muss-"  
  
Just in jenem Moment trat ein Bote in das Zelt. „König Agamemnon, das Schiff hat angelegt und seine Besitzer sind von Bord gegangen."  
  
„Und?"  
  
„Und ich soll Besuch für König Odysseus anmelden."  
  
„Wer ist es denn?"  
  
Da brachte Odysseus einen letzten verzweifelten Stammler heraus: „Es ... es ist meine Frau."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[inzwischen, draußen im Lager]  
  
„Huch, wie das hier aussieht!", quiekte die Königin von Ithaka entsetzt, als sie mit kritischem Blick all die Kriegs, - und Schnapsleichen im griechischen Lager inspizierte.  
  
„Also gut, wo ist Odysseus? Ich muss ihn sprechen und zwar zack zack!"  
  
„Ich werde Euch zu seinem Zelt geleiten, Hoheit."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[in eben jenem Zelt]  
  
„Bei Zeus! Bei Jupiter! Meine Güte, das ist doch dasselbe! Bei Hermes, Poseidon oder wem auch immer, was mache ich nur??", murmelte Odysseus, während er nervös in seinem Zelt Kreise zog und dabei immer wieder fast über eine Sklavin fiel. Die Ouzoflaschen würde er noch erklären oder runterspielen können.  
  
Aber eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, si- all die Sklavinnen??  
  
Er warf einen Blick aus dem Zelt und starrte schon fast in Penelopes Gesicht. Nein, aus dem Zelt schaffen würde er sie nicht mehr können. Und tarnen?? Wie tarnte man ein gutes Dutzend entblößter Griechinnen?  
  
„Odysseus!! Juuuuuuchuuuuu! Ich bin es, Penelopeeeeee!", tönte es von draußen.  
  
„Einen Augenblick! Ich bin sofort .... fertig."  
  
Und ob er das war. Jetzt sollte ihm besser etwas einfallen. Und zwar schnell!!  
  
„AHA! ERWISCHT!!", rief die Frau, als sie den Vorhang des Zeltes ruckartig zur Seite zog.  
  
„Äh ... äh ... hallo, Schatz."  
  
„Ich wusste es!! Ich WUSSTE es!!", keifte Penelope mit weinerlichem Unterton.  
  
„Ähm..."  
  
„Extra für dich habe ich diese wundervollen Sandalen aus Theben importieren lassen und du trägst doch wieder deine alten Treter!! Wie kannst du mir das nur jedes Mal antun? Was sollen denn deine Soldaten denken, wenn sie dich mit den Schuhen sehen??"  
  
„Aber Penelobärchen-"  
  
„Nenn mich nicht so! Du weißt genau, dass .... ich dir dann doch wieder verzeihen muss!", exklamierte sie fröhlich und fiel ihrem Gatten um den Hals. „Ich hab dich ja so vermisst, mein Odibärchen, Pussischnäuzchen!"  
  
Vorsichtig entfernte Odysseus seine Frau von seinem Hals und setzte sich auf ein Kissen. „Bist du deshalb den weiten Weg hierher gekommen? Weil du mich vermisst hast?"  
  
„Deshalb, und weil du doch schon so lange weg bist! Sieh dich an! Kaum bist du mal zehn Jahre ohne mich, fällst du natürlich komplett vom Fleisch! Und hast du überhaupt noch frische Unterwäsche? Ich klinge schon wieder wie deine Mutter, ich weiß. Aber in so einer Schlacht da kommt man so selten zum Saubermachen und ... rieche ich da etwa Ouzo?"  
  
„Schatz, ich-"  
  
„Fängst du etwa schon wieder an zu trinken?? Haben wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt, dass du das bleiben lässt? Weißt du langsam glaube ich, dass- OH JUPITER!!"  
  
„Was ... was ist?"  
  
„Du hast daran gedacht! Du hast tatsächlich daran gedacht!! Und obwohl du nicht gewusst hast, dass ich komme, hast du es besorgt! Wolltest du es mir schicken? Oder wolltest du es persönlich bringen? Na ist ja auch egal, ach mein liebes, liebes Odibärchen!!"  
  
Verdattert starrte der Grieche seine Frau an. ‚Na bravo. Jetzt ist die Alte vollkommen gaga.', dachte er, brachte jedoch ein zaghaftes Lächeln heraus, um seine Frau nicht zu verunsichern. Eine verrückte Frau war immerhin noch besser, als eine erzürnte.  
  
„Ja ... äh ... ich habe ... also ich habe-"  
  
„An unseren Hochzeitstag gedacht und mir die hölzerne Pferdestatue gekauft, die ich mir schon immer gewünscht habe!!"  
  
„Gena- WAS???"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[2 Tage später, so gegen Mittag]  
  
„Wie hast du sie nur so schnell zur Abreise gebracht?", fragte Achilles verblüfft, als er dem langsam entschwindendem, rosa Segel nachsah.  
  
„Als sie die Toiletten im Lager sah, ging sie freiwillig.", lachte Odysseus.  
  
„Und die Sklavinnen? Was hast du mit denen angestellt?"  
  
Da erstarrte das Lachen des Odysseus und er warf einen bedenklichen Blick in die Ferne.  
  
„Du hast doch mitbekommen, dass Penelope das Holzpferd mitgenommen hat, oder?"  
  
„Ein Jammer um das gute Weinversteck. Wieso?"  
  
„Sie war wirklich erfreut über die schöne Statue. Jedoch wird sie nicht mehr so erfreut sein, wenn sie erst einmal den Hohlraum des Tieres entdeckt..."  
  
„Du meinst doch nicht etwa...??"  
  
„Oh doch, genau das."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[am selben Abend, im Zelt des Agamemnon]  
  
„Genial!! Ich wusste doch, dass ich mich auf dein Genie verlassen kann! Allerdings..."  
  
„Allerdings?"  
  
„Allerdings würde ich als Füllung doch eher ausgebildete Soldaten bevorzugen."  
  
„Ich denke, das wird sich arrangieren lassen.", sprach Odysseus und besiegelte damit den Ausgang des Krieges und das Schicksal Trojas.  
  
Manche sagen, man könne heute um die Ruinen der Stadt herum noch immer die Schreie der gefallenen Trojaner hören.  
  
Manche sagen jedoch, dass es, sofern man seinen Blick auf den Ozean wendet, Schreie gibt, die noch viel, viel lauter zu hören sind...  
  
„NA WARTE!!! DAS WIRST DU BEREUEN!! DU MIESER LUSTMOLCH!! ODYSEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUS!!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ende. Ich darf mich verabschieden. Prosit, ihr Lieben! 


End file.
